johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WOLF 2~Episode 1-3: Section F
As BJ, Sigrun and the Timeline Specific Character escape from the Ausmerzer, they head back to the Eva's Hammer and they all agree that they want to fulfill Caroline's last wish: To free the United States of America from Nazi Occupation. But as they were discussing on how to do that, the Eva's Hammer is still under attack by the Ausmerzer as they are now dropping depth charges to try to disable the sub. Sigrun then said that there are still Nazis on the Eva's Hammer, they are hiding in a part of the sub called section F and are sending radio signals to the Ausmerzer. BJ must head to section F and destroy the Nazis' makeshift radio. Guide Before the level begins, you'll be given a new weapon and depending on which timeline you've chosen. If it's the Fergus Timeline, you'll get the Laserkraftwerk, if it's the Wyatt Timeline you'll get the Dieselkraftwerk. Use your new weapon on the metal hatch, then jump and stomp on the floor hatch in the next room. After dropping into the narrow passageway, head left and continue down there until you reach a small room with a ladder and go up the ladder. The next room has some Nazis in them, of course eliminate them. At the far end of the room, you'll see stairs which will take you another corridor, eliminate Nazis that get in your way. In the next room, you'll find a giant pump that's jammed by debris. There should be a floor hatch right next to it, jump and stomp on it to enter the ventilation duct below (this will also dislodge the debris that is jamming the giant pump). Follow through the ventilation duct until you come back to the giant pump. Ride the giant pump until you can jump over the railings (as seen in the picture). Then, head right and you should see a catwalk, run across it (and because the Eva's Hammer is still under attack, this will trigger a cutscene where BJ falls down, but nothing serious). In the next room take the catwalk and turn left and you should see a ladder, take the ladder up. From the ladder, you'll see another catwalk. But this time, it breaks with another blast from Nazi depth charges and BJ falls down again. You should turn left and head there until you see a small grating and a doorway. You should see some pipes and water in the next room. Swim across to the stairs on the far end, and then crawl into the small duct. After the duct, head right and into a big room with Nazi COs. Deal with the Nazis and head back to the upper floor of the room and find a sealed duct, use either the Hatchet or your timeline specific weapon to open it. Crawl through the duct and find some more broken gratings which will take you to another doorway. There are Nazis in there, eliminate them. After dealing tih those Nazis take a small flight of stairs to what looks like a sealed door, this is the Nazis' makeshift radio room. Use your timeline specific weapon to open the door. There are 2 ways of dealing with the Nazi Co and the radio inside. You can eliminate the CO and then the radio or take them out at the same time. This is easier in Wyatt's Timeline because you'll have the Dieselkraftwerk which one blast from this weapon will take out both the CO and the radio. In Fergus' Timeline you can use a handgranate if you have one. Once you destroyed the Radio Room, it'll be a difficult trek back to the area where you've entered section F. Eliminate the Nazis that get in your way, and remember to keep moving since the area is pretty open and provides very little cover. Keep going until you reach a ladder, take it to the next area. You'll go down a circular corridor, take this to another ladder. After climbing the ladder, enter a small duct and you'll notice that a pair of pipes will break, allowing you to easily go back to the entrence of section F. Continued here.